Smoke
by SMRU
Summary: Un homenaje para Sarutobi Asuma. Sí, el de los cigarrillos. Lo que nos hemos podido reír con él, ¿ne? Todo lo que hemos aprendido... Cada momento con él ha sido... Casi mágico, ¿no? Por eso, para ti, Asuma-sensei. Porque vivirás en nosotros para siempre.


**Bueno, acabo de ver el 80, y, si alguien ya me conoce, sabrá que no puedo resistir la tentación de escribirle un drabble a cada personaje que muere. Así que este es para Asuma. Sinceramente, es un paersona a la que admiro mucho, que me ha hecho llorar muchas veces (TToTT) y que creo que nos ha enseñado muchas cosas. Asuma... porque, en cierto modo, él también es nuestro Rey.**

* * *

**Smoke**

Antes de sentir el dolor, no puedo evitar acordarme de todo lo que dejo atrás. Son… tantas cosas, tantas personas…

Sé que no he servido para mucho.

Mi vida se ha reducido a la rebeldía y al tabaco.

Aunque supongo que ahora podré ir a visitar a aquellos que me dejaron antes a mí.

Ja, volver a pelearme con Chiriku… Discutir con mi padre… Ah, viejo, no sabes cómo te he echado de menos.

El arma atraviesa mi pecho sin hacerlo en realidad, y comienzo a perder el sentido. La muerte… es tan tentadora… sólo tengo que alargar la mano, tocarla, dejarla que me lleve… y el dolor se acabará. Ya… no más sufrimiento…

Pero… antes hay algo que tengo que hacer… Tengo que…

Decirles lo que pienso…

Sé… que son mis últimas palabras… Se van a evaporar tan pronto como yo.

Ya no… pueden salvarme, lo sé. Lo he sabido desde el primer momento… En todas las misiones he sabido que podría morir, o perder a un compañero. Pero no te das cuenta de lo cerca que están esas palabras de la realidad hasta que lo vives.

Por eso… quiero decíroslo.

Ino… Je, ha sido divertido estar con ella. Cada vez que se peleaba con Sakura… y venía y se desahogaba con nosotros… Ese gran gusto por la ropa, el que tienen todas la mujeres y yo nunca comprenderé. Oh, y debería agradecerle sus consejos sobre Ikebana… Sin ella, mi relación con Kurenai fijo que no hubiera ido tan lejos.

Chouji… Oh, Dios…. La de dinero que me he gastado en este chico… Si llevara la cartera encima seguro que se quejaría… Seguro de que se asegurará de encargar un buen banquete para mi funeral. Aún así es un gran chico… Y fuerte. Muy fuerte. Deja que el resto se apoye sobre esos grandes hombros tuyos para llorar, grandullón.

…

Shikamaru. Quién me diría a mí hace casi cuatro años que acabarías siendo como mi propio hijo. Yo… Quiero agradecértelo. Sin ti nunca hubiera comprendido tantas cosas… Te enseñé a jugar al Shougi… Ops, y nunca te he ganado… Tranquilo, tendré mucho tiempo para practicar. Y, si volvemos a encontrarnos, te ganaré.

Pero ahora… necesito pedirte un gran favor. Es algo… que sé que sólo tú puedes hacer…

Comprende por qué lo he hecho, por favor. Sé que, algún día, si te ves en mi situación, hagas lo mismo.

Te convertirás en una simple pieza de sacrificio para dejar paso al siguiente Rey. Y quiero que sepas reconocer ese momento… Por eso… Tengo que decírtelo…

El Rey… no es que nos protege… ni el más fuerte… El verdadero Rey… es la persona que hace que nuestras vidas cobren sentido. El que nos da la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante.

Un Rey… Y… yo tengo el mío… Quiero que lo cuides, ¿vale? Y… dile a Kurenai que no lloré. Dile que no lo soporto. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Regálale unas amapolas de vez en cuando, así se sentirá mejor.

Me gustaría decirle tantas cosas…

Recordar con ella nuestra primera cita, el primer beso, las veces que hemos ido a pasear, contar juntos los ramos de flores que le habré regalado… Pero… no tengo tiempo para eso…

Tengo que ir a visitar a mi viejo y a todos los amigos que se marcharon antes que yo.

Sé que no hace falta que se lo recuerde… Porque sabe que la quiero. Se lo he dicho tantas veces…

Y… siento lo que dejo atrás. Y… ahora tengo ganas de fumar. En realidad, no, pero supongo que ya da igual. Todos sabéis que sólo fumo cuando estoy tranquilo y bien.

Quiero que esa sea la última impresión que tengáis de mí.

Asuma, el del cigarrillo. El siempre despreocupado, el que siempre está tranquilo y no le importa nada.

Porque… Fumo porque creo que soy como el humo de un cigarrillo. Se va consumiendo, poco a poco… Y el humo se escapa, libre.

Pero, cuando el cigarrillo se paga, el humo desparece.

Y mi cigarrillo sé que sólo está consumido a la mitad… Pero se ha apagado con vuestras lágrimas.

Y no os estoy echando la culpa. No. Porque… Sois los mejores alumnos que uno podría haber deseado.

He tenido una vida envidiable. Formo parte de una gran familia. Tengo la mía propia. Tengo unos amigos espectaculares, unos alumnos excepcionales…

Y, si alguna vez tengo la suerte de volver a encontraros, podremos estar juntos… Como el humo, cuando encuentra a las nubes.

* * *

**Reviews? Tomatazos? (Cartas bomba en el buzón de Correos, por favor. Peticiones de matrimonio en la cola de la derecha, intentos de asesinato la de la izquierda xD) **

Sayo!


End file.
